guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gate of Desolation (mission)
Prerequisite? Is there sum prerequisite? I ran there, and all the veldrunner says is that his misses the smell or the flowers from the sunward marches. Sum1 help me out plz. wut do i have to do? do i have to get him the flowers? my name is Dervish Crusader on GW Um Dude...you are ON wiki.....Use it! If u go to quick access links, then clik on the mission info for gate of desolation, it should tell you what primary quest u need to be able to do the mission. 68.54.131.134 17:56, 7 February 2008 (UTC)Winged Immortality Discussion I would bet that this is the mission where we get to ride the sand wurms. According to the map, this mission will most likely take place in The Sulfurous Wastes, and the manual clearly states that heroes have ridden wurms 'safe from the sulfuric clouds'. Planeforger 04:48, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :It is (not sure if we need this anymore since we have the description written) -- Dfscott 11:50, 10 November 2006 (CST) Henchies This mission is do-able with Heroes and Henchmen Neon 06:11, 3 November 2006 (CST) :Very much so. In fact, I removed the comment about "don't try this with heroes/henchies" -- Dfscott 11:50, 10 November 2006 (CST) Notes quote: "AI bug: There is an AI bug if you're doing this mission with all henchmen. The mission will fail if the player dies while in wurm form(not henchmen/hero)." Ibelieve this bug to be fixed so have removed it.Kaaris 14:21, 11 November 2006 (CST) Queen Aijundu Queen Aijundu's level 28 and she's a ranger boss. She doesn't use any Ranger skills, but she has a Ranger boss aura, and that was good enough for the Frostfire Dryder bosses. -- Gordon Ecker 18:26, 30 November 2006 (CST) Request I have tried this mission ten times with heroes and henchmen and have failed every time. What strategies work best? I play a Ranger/Monk. Trapping isn't working. :Concentrating poison and bleeding on Queen Aijundu works until she burrows away at half health and is out of range. Staying out of aggro range of the undead Queen Aijundu sends in isn't working. Chakeh The Lonely keeps rez'ing everybody so just a general grind isn't working either. Glenn Gladewarden 00:53, 1 December 2006 (CST) :Try using interrupts to shut down Chakeh's rez attempts, or use Ignorance to disable his rez skill (Signet of Return) altogether. Maybe bring an N/Me hero to counter the Awakened Defilers with corpse denial and hex removal (Well of Darkness and Faintheartedness can almost completely shut down your melee people). Well of Silence can shut down the Cavaliers and, in turn, the Blademasters, because two of their skills rely on being under the effect of a Shout/Chant. :Those are just general ideas that I came up with from looking at the monsters' skill listings. Someone else might have more specific advice for you as a ranger, since I've never played one myself. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 02:43, 2 December 2006 (CST) :: See below at Hard Mode Tip. Bring Holy damage on as many people as possible. Monk heroes should bring Judge's Insight. Anyone that can get Dervish secondary should get Heart of Holy Flame. Dervishes themselves can consider Avatar of Balthazar too. It's hard to lose (even in HM) when you're dealing double damage to nearly everything. :) (T/ ) 23:18, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :Oh, and consider Frozen Soil and/or Edge of Extinction since you're Ranger. (T/ ) 23:19, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Already Beat - Retry Is it possible to get the Wurms to summon from the very beginning, if you've already complete this mission? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:46, 5 January 2007 (CST) :Also taking into consideration that having enemies aggroed prohibits the summoning of the Junundu. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:47, 5 January 2007 (CST) ::Nope...on the wurm spoor on the right, with no enemies, it doesn't work. If you click on it nothing happens.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 12:24, 26 July 2007 (CDT) Wurms and SOC When in a wurm, all your skill except SOC are replaced with wurm skills. However, if you have not yet captured the wurm elite skill, you can put SOC in skill slot 4 as that slot is useless. If partying with players who have completed the mission and captured the elite wurm skill, that player and his/her heroes will have the elite. This is worth mentioning as putting the SOC in a slot other than 4 will deprive one of a wurm skill. Crimson Butcher 16:44, 7 January 2007 (CST) :It's mentioned in the Junundu article - since it's not specific to this mission, there's no need to mention it here. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 20:39, 7 January 2007 (CST) Note on Bonus A note was just added to the Bonus that you must speak with Queen Aijundu before rescuing any of the Junundu Young to complete the Bonus. I am disputing this because when I first did the mission, I didn't know what the bonus was so I never spoke with Aijundu, but once I found a Junundu Young the Bonus objective popped up. I found all 3 Young and received the Master's Reward. This was a couple months ago though, and Anet may have altered the conditions since then, so I'm not going to remove it outright just yet. I have a character almost to this mission, and I will try test this claim within the next few days. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 13:35, 10 January 2007 (CST) :Confirmed - you do not have to speak with Queen Aijundu to complete the bonus. —Dr Ishmael (talk| ) 23:22, 14 January 2007 (CST) Another thing I have tested is that if you save any young, and then talk too the queen. It will reset your count on your quest log. However the bonus will still count. I got all 3 young saved. Then talked too the queen. my counter went back too 0. I finished the mission and still got the masters reward. Pets It's a bug I guess:Pets will turn into wurms.Later on in the game they'll die when you turn into wurm mode.Add that?Kinda handy to have 16 worms :D Patrickssj6 16:41, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Leave Junundu I was just doing this mission, and I accidentally pressed 8, Leave Junundu, instead of 7, Junudu Wail, to heal. Oddly, I left the Junundu and quickly ran to a ledge before Sulfurous Haze effect killed me. Somehow, I managed to survive (My heroes/hench party died, so I ran along with my pet). I scaled the wall back to a wurm spoor, and then tunneled back to where I had been, then quickly tunneled across a sulfur flat through a group and got to the final cutscene and beat the mish. It appears that: A)You CAN Leave Junundu in the middle of the sulfur if you are next to a cliff, and B) Sticking to the walls makes it possible to avoid Sulfurous Haze. I have screenshots to prove if people doubt this, but I'm wondering if people have had a similar experience, or this was some lucky glitch. Nhnowell 21:21, 10 June 2007 (CDT) Wurms in Rocky Terrain If you stand in the rocky terrain that wurms normally can't go through and have another player activate a Spoor you will be transformed into a wurm in the rocky terrain. I don't know if it's possible to transform your henchmen by flagging them ahead, then activating a spoor. It seems like this is the only area where this is possible, since everywhere else you have to touch the spoor yourself, whereas in this mission only one person has to touch the spoor to change the whole party. I've only done this twice, so feel free to do additional tests. Also, I don't know if this should go under the article's Notes section, or if it should have a Bug box. Perrsun 18:54, 28 June 2007 (CDT) Prerequisites Ran to this outpost and the Mission was not available. This mission and others should have the actual prerequisites listed; no doubt a previous mission or Primary Quest. 69.92.142.245 20:10, 8 August 2007 (CDT) pretty logical if you've done it this far in NF...xas Deleted hard mode section I deleted the hard mode section because it consisted of two notes, neither of which was useful. The first advised bringing Frozen Soil, which at best, saves you maybe a few seconds in having to re-kill a mob that comes back with low life. If attempting the mission by the more direct route, you'll want enough (holy) damage to clear mobs as they come, which can leave you a little short on defensive capabilities. That can lead to taking a death or two here and there. It doesn't necessarily put you in much danger of a wipe--unless you have Frozen Soil up and are unable to promptly resurrect party members that die. The other tip advised avoiding the direct approach, and instead, hiding way back and pulling mobs. The direct approach of killing mobs as they come works just fine in hard mode. If someone does prefer the hide and pull approach, that's already listed as an alternative in the easy mode section. I haven't tried the latter approach, so I'm not sure how well it works--either in easy mode or in hard mode. I'll add back a hard mode section once I'm through with the mission, though I suspect that this will be one of those missions where there isn't much to be said about hard mode. Quizzical 16:47, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode Tip The first battle where you have to win the Queen's respect (so you can get into wurms) can be a bear. However, if you pin your guys by (to the east of) the structure to the southeast of the blue Point 1 on the map (i.e., way to the south and slightly east of the wurm spoor; on the map, the structure shows as a cross), it is easy to pull groups that seem to be comprised of only 2 or 3 members. Most of the undead mobs go to the east and north east of the wurm spoor. The Queen will come to you as before, so you don't have to do anything to pull her. When you've beaten the last bosses (and win her respect), there will be some undead left, but many of them are far enough from the wurm spoor that you can get into your wurms, and then either ignore them, or go up and kill 'em. GW-Susan 18:29, 4 November 2008 (UTC) Sabway Works in normal and hard mode. Give this to Zhed... Change the N/Rt SS to N/Mo. Replace Enfeebling Blood with a hex removal and Death Pact with Resurrection Chant. Change the MM bomber to Me secondary and add interrupts. For henchies, take Devona, Aidan, Herta and Mhenlo. So far I have used this with my war, ranger, ele and monk (set for smite) with no deaths. zZooZz 17:09, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :It's an easy enough mission that just about any plausible build works. Taking a minion master in an area where mobs don't leave corpses probably isn't the best idea, though. :Besides, what you're describing isn't actually Sabway, but only something with a lot of the same skills as it--and apparently chosen more for similarity to Sabway than actual effectiveness in the mission. Quizzical 18:35, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::If there are no corpse then why does my mm always have minions? zZooZz 19:22, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::Just a guess, but maybe someone from your party died? Viruzzz 19:51, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::::No deaths. zZooZz 20:21, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::::The undead leave exploitable corpses. If you want proof, I can tell you that today I've done a load of ss/lb farms, and you can exploit their corpses with the junundu feast skill.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 20:46, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ::::::To clarify, the Awakened are undead mummies which like undead zombies are fleshy creatures which leave an exploitable corpse. zZooZz 22:41, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :::::::Sabway works in 90% of PvE places. That is all. (T/ ) 01:05, 19 January 2009 (UTC) End cutscene and Zhed? I just completed this mission, and in the end cutscene, I saw Zhed with a fire wand equipped, even though, I know I equipped him with a water staff earlier that mission. Maybe so the comment about burning Joko makes sense? Anyway, anyone else seen this? :NPCs in cutscenes are never those in the party; an additional NPC is spawned for that purpose. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:02, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Bugs I've witnessed a strange bug. last time i helped a friend with the mission i was he first to arrive at the wurm spoor and all other team members entered the wurm at the same time, although they were still on rocky terrain. they only left the wurm after going into sandy terrain and back. this was repeatable during the mission, but not in the explorable area afterwards. has this happened to others as well? CopyKill 21:07, March 8, 2010 (UTC)